


Rescue Mission

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Dorian watches helplessly as Theo faces his worst confrontation yet.





	Rescue Mission

“How long should we leave him like that?”  Varric tapped his finger against his chin.

“He’s held his own against worse.”  Bull nodded sagely, arms crossed over his chest.

“ _ Vishante kaffas,  _ how can you leave him like that?” Dorian started forward, but Bull grabbed the back of his robes.  “Let me go, you brute!” 

“I’d rather see how this pans out, than swoop in and rescue him.” Bull shrugged.

Dorian looked down to where Mother Giselle was haranguing a red-cheeked Theo, then back at Bull and Varric.  “How much did you wager?”  He dug into his robe.  “I’ll double it.”


End file.
